


Stain

by sciencefictioness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Lipstick, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Trans Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: Hanzo pretends he doesn’t enjoy it.  He rolls his eyes, at first.  Pushes Genji away.Not when you are like this, he says, but Genji is relentless.  Hanzo can rely on him for that, at least.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hanzo Rarepair Day!

Hanzo pretends he doesn’t enjoy it. He rolls his eyes, at first. Pushes Genji away. 

_ Not when you are like this,  _ he says, but Genji is relentless. Hanzo can rely on him for that, at least. 

Genji’s pupils are so wide his eyes look solid black. There is bright red lipstick smeared around his mouth. Smeared around  _ Hanzo’s  _ mouth.

Smeared over the inside of Hanzo’s thighs. Genji’s hair is dark at the roots, the green already starting to grow out. Hanzo has run his hands through it until it is sticking up in a dozen different directions. It’s soaked with sweat; Genji has been out dancing. Swallowing pills, breathing in powder. He came back from the club the way he so often did— stoned, and euphoric, and desperate for Hanzo.

Now he’s got his face tucked between Hanzo’s thighs, licking greedily into his cunt. Genji’s eyelashes flutter, eyeliner smeared and streaking down his cheeks; he moans, coaxing Hanzo’s thighs wider with his hands. He is grinding his hips into the blankets in jittery little thrusts, as though just getting his mouth on Hanzo is enough to have him close to finishing.

Hanzo has already come a half-dozen times. Genji keeps eating him through it, holding him in place as he writhes and whines and goes limp again to let Genji take his fill. He will keep mouthing at Hanzo until they are both sore from it. 

If Genji knew how much Hanzo loved him this way, it would be disastrous. He would be reckless— stoned all the time, because Hanzo is weak for the way it makes Genji’s hands linger. The way his voice slurs. The way he begs for nothing at all,  _ anija, please,  _ when Hanzo is already giving him everything.

He presses his palms against the underside of Hanzo’s thighs and whines. Hanzo reaches down, sliding his hands just under his knees and holding himself open for Genji, who groans in gratitude. It isn’t long before Hanzo is shivering through another orgasm, thighs trembling as he sobs Genji’s name.

“God, anija,” Genji slurs against his slit, then presses messy kisses into his thigh, rubbing his face back and forth. The lipstick around his mouth looks obscene.

All of Genji looks obscene.

He kisses his way up Hanzo’s stomach, over his chest, bringing their lips together with something like starvation. Hanzo can taste himself on Genji’s tongue. 

Genji presses into him with a shudder, one arm wrapped around the small of Hanzo’s back, tugging him into an arch. Every movement is languid; a slow grind until he is seated deep. A lazy, drawn out thrust. He can’t stop kissing Hanzo, making helpless little noises into his mouth. He’s whimpering, and overwhelmed, sweaty skin sliding against Hanzo’s own. His breathing is unsteady, his fingers shaking as they thread through Hanzo’s hair.

At least Genji has an excuse.

Hanzo hasn’t taken anything.

Hanzo is clean, and sober, and still so fucking lost. 

Genji fucks him slow. Comes inside him, shuddering, whining Hanzo’s name. Then he pulls out and sinks back down between Hanzo’s thighs to lick him clean again. He is so sensitive that it almost hurts.

He lets his knees fall wide and clutches at Genji’s hair, damp gel sticky under his fingers. Genji will keep going until he falls asleep.

Hanzo will let him have this.

Hanzo will let him have everything. Genji is relentless.

Hanzo can rely on him for that, at least.


End file.
